


他们的一个周末/A Weekend

by Willowl



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowl/pseuds/Willowl
Summary: 进刚，诗岛刚和泊进之介，一个普通的阳光明媚的周日，宜洗车，宜牛肉火锅。
Relationships: Shijima Gou/Tomari Shinnosuke, Tomari Shinnosuke/Shijima Gou
Kudos: 2





	他们的一个周末/A Weekend

泊进之介在阳光直射下艰难地睁开眼，昨夜没拉上窗帘，因为他年轻的恋人坚称“休息日的清晨就应该被太阳叫醒”。

发表过如此言论的诗岛刚如今还在熟睡，偏着脸拱在他肋侧，把眼睛遮得严严实实。薄被在两人都算不上老实的睡姿摧残下凌乱不堪，胡乱在交叠的肢体间缠裹着。他下半身还算勉强盖好了，上半部分被子全被诗岛刚抢去挡太阳，不过阳光直射在皮肤上倒也不冷。

泊进之介在不惊动恋人的前提下一点一点把肩膀蹭上枕头，让窗帘散开的阴影投在半边脸上。

今天的天空很蓝，澄澈晴空间只有丝状的云在漂浮，像是片从中切开的云母。

“ーーいい天気ね。”

他的恋人似乎终于醒了，但还是懒洋洋的样子，脑袋枕着手臂趴在他胸腹处，浅色的中长发蓬松卷翘，有阳光悄悄自他发间穿过，留下温暖的光影。

诗岛刚眯起眼睛，单手伸开五指对着窗子，似遮非遮。光线顺着白皙手指的指缝中掉落下来，砸在青年蜜色的腹上，有些痒。

泊进之介略略晃了下身子，趴在上方的诗岛刚就顺势往有阴影的那边翻去，错误预估了床的宽度险些滚到床下。青年伸手把他揽到身边，让年下者的脑袋乖乖靠在自己上臂。

诗岛刚不安分的手脚从被子束缚中挣扎出来，单边的臂和腿随随便便往青年身上一搭，颇有种耍赖的“我不起来你也别想起”的意思。

“还睡吗？”青年曲起被他枕着的右臂，本想去摸摸对方头发却没够着，于是顺手搔搔他圆润的下颌。

“不睡了。”诗岛刚闭着眼，一动不动地回答道。

泊进之介哼笑一声，胸腔震动让诗岛刚又睁开眼，两人都已经很清醒了，只是单纯在发懒不想起来。

虽然说休息日怠惰一点也没什么，但这么晴朗的天气实在难得，只晒太阳颇为浪费。

“今天是洗车的好天气啊。”青年的指尖仍在有一搭没一搭地磨蹭对方侧颊。诗岛刚应了一声，由侧躺的姿势翻过身来，展开手臂伸了个长长的懒腰，接着用脚尖去够床角搭着的橙色T恤。

够了两下没够着，他毫不气馁。泊进之介坐起身拿了自己的衣服，又要把他的也抛过来，诗岛刚竭力阻止，声称自己一定可以只用脚把衣服拿到手。于是泊进之介慢吞吞套上件白色短袖，又看着他努力半天，最终伸手把那件T恤的衣角挂在对方脚尖上。

年下者嘟哝着穿上衣服，打着哈欠站在洗漱台前挤牙膏。泊进之介站在他身后，仗着臂长隔着一个人就去伸手开水龙头接水。诗岛刚把牙膏递过去，干脆仰身背靠着他刷牙，半边体重都压在青年身上。泊进之介轻描淡写地啊了一声，抱怨他很重，脚下站的却很是稳当。

诗岛刚得逞地笑，差点咽进去一口牙膏沫，对着水池呸了半天，脸皱成一团。泊进之介从镜子看他，笑得拿不稳牙杯，先前接的满杯水泼在地上一半。

休息日的九瑠间驾校没什么人，整片草坪连着水龙头都归他们所有。诗岛刚把他那件白外套脱下抛在草地上，泊进之介出门前又套了件短袖衬衫，没系扣子就那样松松挂着，好像也没什么脱下的必要，索性算了。

他去工具间拿了塑胶水管、抹布和小桶，又去翻清洁剂，诗岛刚拿着水管跑去接上，大致湿了遍车就蹲那儿研究怎么捏住水管口能让喷出来的水柱冲击力最大。泊进之介瞟他两眼，脚尖悄悄往外挪了挪。

微型高压水枪改造颇为成功，诗岛刚很高兴，第一把就打算用他进哥试枪。

刑警身手敏捷又早有准备，当即拉开车门就地一蹲，奔着他来的水柱冲在车门上又被反弹回去，溅湿了诗岛刚大半个裤管。

泊进之介半蹲着直起身，在摇下的车窗边摆出握枪的姿势瞄准他，一脸严肃地冲他喊话，赶快放下武器束手就擒。

手持杀伤性塑胶水管的凶徒并不打算乖乖就范，调转方向又向他袭来。警官只得顶着水花冲过去实施擒拿，单手握住对方手腕，动作不怎么强硬地把他压制在前引擎盖上，另一只手还伸过去垫在对方额头与金属之间。

水管脱了手，溅射一圈无差别攻击，把两人的上衣都淋湿大半。被他压在鲜红车身上的诗岛刚皮肤白得反光，一面笑的喘不过气一面还指责他任由水管躺在地上浪费水。

“それ、誰のせいだろう。”

泊进之介凑过去咬了一口对方暴露在自己视野中的后颈，松开手跑去把水流关小。回来时诗岛刚拿着抹布在擦前挡风玻璃，伸展的腰线在湿透的T恤下显露无遗，与爱车的流线型车身搭在一起看，着实赏心悦目。

泊进之介略拧了拧衣服下摆，用湿手在诗岛刚头发上蹭蹭，在对方的纯口头抱怨下十分嚣张地又拍拍他的发顶，这才绕到一边去拿自己那块抹布。

累坏了的诗岛刚宣布今晚吃牛油火锅，两人合计一番打算买了底料和食材回家吃，如果没记错的话家里还有台买来到现在连一次都没用过的插电火锅，买都买了不用简直可惜。

泊进之介负责开车，诗岛刚在副驾驶座上给他姐姐打电话求教哪里的食材比较新鲜，一边接收着诗岛雾子的料理小知识一边给泊进之介指路。两人拐进超市停车场，诗岛雾子的最后一句提醒是蔬菜也要多吃。

虽然嘴上答应的很好，但第一批放进他们推车里的就是四盒牛肉。两个成年男性滑着手推车在货架间玩得不亦乐乎，直到险些撞上一位家庭主妇，被人瞪了一眼才安分下来。

他们规规矩矩地道歉，状似冷静地推着手推车快速溜到隔壁货架去。诗岛刚用手肘撞撞泊进之介，质问他不是要做自己的刹车吗怎么刚才差点就没刹住。泊进之介争辩说要不是自己最后眼疾手快拽了那一下的话早就撞上了，一边拌嘴一边又拉着诗岛刚到糖果区补充奶糖库存。

回家洗澡的时候又闹腾一番，诗岛刚光着脚在地板上乱踩，又被扯回去擦干还在滴水的头发。

火锅的准备简单到他们两个也能弄得像模像样。泊进之介开了两罐可乐，两人盘腿围坐在桌旁看着电视等火锅煮好，诗岛刚颇没耐性地总想伸手掀开锅盖看看好了没有，泊进之介干脆把他扯到自己怀里按着，这才勉强让他安分下来。

终于开锅的时候两个人都饿的不行，边喊烫边伸筷子往嘴里送。电视放着最近人气颇高的悬疑连续剧，插播的天气预报从屏幕上方飞过去一行字，本地区近期会有雷阵雨。

啊，诗岛刚拿筷子的手一顿，那今天车岂不是白洗了？

没关系，泊进之介凑过去叼走他筷子里夹着的那块肉，边咀嚼边含糊地告诉他：

“这样的休息日以后还多着呢。”


End file.
